1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter arrangement and a method for its manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter arrangements are known in the art, wherein the housing is made up of separately manufactured side plates, which are assembled and then glued to create a tight-fitting bond.
Filter housings of this type are unsatisfactory from the standpoint of production engineering and of economy.